lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Murtaugh/Gallery
Lethal Weapon Man_ol_Murtaugh_2.jpg|The family celebrate Roger Murtaugh's 50th birthday while in his bathtub. Murtaugh_bathtub.jpg|He then looks at himself in the mirror after they leave, noticing his old age. Man_ol_Murtaugh.jpg|Roger Murtaugh following his aftershave. Man_ol_Murtaugh_4.jpg|At the police shooting range. Man_ol_Murtaugh_16.jpg|Talks with the investigator and discovers who the victim is. Man_ol_Murtaugh_12.jpg|Inspects the evidence in Amanda's apartment. Too_old_Murtaugh.jpg|Murtaugh in his office... Murtaugh_&_Boyette.jpg|...with Detective Boyette. Too_old_for_this.jpg|"I'm too old for this shit." Man_ol_Murtaugh_7.jpg|Shows his friend an old photo of their war days. Man_ol_Murtaugh_6.jpg|"Yeah, I owe you." Riggs&Murtaugh21.jpg|The duo have hot dogs and a drink... Riggs&Murtaugh8.jpg|...on their way to the squad car. Riggs&Murtaugh3.jpg|Murtaugh in his detective squad car with Riggs responding to dispatch. Riggs&Murtaugh22.jpg| Man_ol_Murtaugh_13.jpg|Argues with Riggs in the store. Riggs&Murtaugh4.jpg|Murtaugh tests Riggs to see if he is really crazy. Man_ol_Murtaugh_9.jpg|Murtaugh talks to psychologist Stephanie Woods about Riggs. Riggs&Murtaugh6.jpg|The duo arrive at the suspect's home for questioning. Roger_pointing_gun_at_pool_man.png|Murtaugh orders a suspect to surrender. Rog-Murtaugh.jpg|Murtaugh reminds Riggs what he told him earlier. Riggs&Murtaugh16.jpg|Murtaugh comes out of the pool, wet and soaked, after failing to save the suspect from drowning. Man_ol_Murtaugh_3.jpg|Roger is woken up by the smell of coffee by Riggs. Man_ol_Murtaugh_11.jpg|Murtaugh is stunned... Man_ol_Murtaugh_5.jpg|...at Riggs' more accurate target paper. Man_ol_Murtaugh_14.jpg|Murtaugh introduces himself to Alfred. Riggs&Murtaugh17.jpg|Murtaugh begins to question Alfred. Riggs&Murtaugh23.jpg| Beretta_Riggs_2.jpg|Murtaugh watches the helicopter escape. TheDuopointtheirguns.jpg|The duo point their guns at who they believe is a suspect. Man_ol_Murtaugh_15.jpg|Murtaugh requests his daughter be shown, then he will come quietly. Roger_murtaugh_beaten_up.jpg|Murtaugh being brutally beaten by Shadow Company thugs. Murtaugh&McAllister.jpg|Being interrogated by General Peter McAlllister. Riggs&Murtaugh.jpg|Murtaugh and Riggs shoot Joshua simultaneously. Lethal Weapon 2 Riggs&Murtaugh13.jpg|Roger Murtaugh drives his wife's station wagon on pursuit of the suspect while Martin Riggs has fun. Riggs&Murtaugh15.jpg|Murtaugh reviews the case while Riggs plays with a gold krugerrand coin. Riggs&Murtaugh7.jpg|Both cops are startled by the noise of the nail-gun, they mistaken it for a gunshot. Man_ol_Murtaugh_18.jpg|With Capt. Ed Murphy following last night. Marty-Rog-Leo-3.jpg|The duo meet Leo Getz. Man_ol_Murtaugh_17.jpg|"No Martin, not the window." Man_ol_Murtaugh_19.jpg|Roger Murtaugh can only watch as Riggs, Leo, and the bad guy fall seven stories into the swimming pool. Riggs&Murtaugh2.jpg|Murtaugh and Riggs watch as the suspect escapes. Riggs&Murtaugh24.jpg|Murtaugh and Riggs are unable to arrest Rudd and the henchmen because of diplomatic immunity. Riggs&Murtaugh20.jpg|Murtaugh back in his house with Riggs. Leo-Murtaugh.jpg|Murtaugh is subsequently kicked out of the consulate building along with Leo. Toilet_Trouble.jpg|Roger Murtaugh stuck in his toilet because of a bomb implanted behind it by Pieter Vordstedt. Murtaugh-Tolietbomb_2.jpg|Murtaugh now strapped with a bulletproof vest on him. Murtaugh-Toiletbomb.jpg|Murtaugh is yanked by Riggs into the bathtub in order to be saved. Riggs and Murtaugh 15.jpg Murtaugh_One-liner.jpg|"It's just been revoked." -Roger Murtaugh after killing Rudd. Riggs&Murtaugh14.jpg|Murtaugh begs Riggs not to die. Lethal Weapon 3 Riggs&Murtaugh12.jpg|Roger Murtaugh tries to prevent Martin Riggs from disarming the bomb, but fails to stop him. Roger Murtaugh.jpg|"Riggs there is a bomb in that building!" ~ Murtaugh telling Riggs to wait for the bomb squad. Blow_me_down.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh discover a bomb in the car. Oops.jpg|"Yeah, oops." ~ Murtaugh after seeing the bomb squad arrive in the nick of time, sort of. The_Patrol_Guys.jpg|Roger Murtaugh and Martin Riggs are demoted to patrolmen following last night. Riggs&Murtaugh9.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh apprehend one of the suspects from the foiled robbery. Riggs&Murtaugh18.jpg Riggs&Murtaugh25.jpg Marty-Rog-Leo-2.jpg|Murtaugh and Riggs are able to learn from Leo where Jack Travis may be. Murtaugh_attempts_CPR.jpg|Murtaugh tries CPR on Daryl to revive him, denying he is dead. Daryl's Funeral.jpg|The trio at Daryl's funeral. Man_ol_Murtaugh_10.jpg|Murtaugh angrily points Daryl's gun at Tyrone. Marty-Rog-Leo.jpg Lethal Weapon 4 Riggs&Murtaugh19.jpg| Laughs.jpg|Murtaugh and Riggs joke around about their promotion Captain. Murtaugh_Family_2.jpg|Roger, Rianne, and Trish. Murtaugh_Family.jpg| Riggs&Murtaugh5.jpg|Both cops point their guns at Sing Ku. Danny_Glover.jpg|At the site of his burning house. Riggs&Murtaugh10.jpg|The cops reveal to the Chinese General, the money is counterfeit. Family photo.jpg|Roger Murtaugh with his family, pose for the picture of Rianne and Lorna's babies. Category:Galleries